The Bride
by BackTo1955
Summary: Everybody thought that Biff Tannen could never really fall in love, but what if he really did want to save his marriage? Kind of a BTTF version of Sparks' The Wedding. Told by Biff Tannen.
1. Happy Anniversary

"_Is it possible, I wonder, for a man to truly change? Or do character and habit form the immovable boundaries of our lives?"_

_-The Wedding_

_-Nicholas Sparks_

Chapter One:

Original 1985

"Oh, yeah? Well, I love you too." she screamed at me with tears pouring down her face. Jeez, I thought to myself, has anyone ever been so dramatic?

"Calm down!" I said aggravatingly, taking a sip of my beer as the both of us stood in the kitchen- if you could call it a kitchen. "And tell me what the hll is wrong with you."

"Happy anniversary, Biff Tannen." she said with a sniff, and then she threw the beer bottle I had given her down on the floor. I expected her to get out of the room as quickly as possible, but instead she stood there, watching me as if to see if I'd throw mine at her. Instead I set it down the table calmly and rolled my eyes.

"I know you're upset I forgot our anniversary..." I said, not mentioning the 'again.' "But that's not a reason to throw away a perfectly good bottle of beer, is it?" She avoided eye contact with me, but I put my index under her chin so I could lift it up and force her to look at me. Then I used my other hand touch her. "I can still buy you something nice tomorrow, right?"

"Like you've done every year?" she said angrily, and she started to squirm in my arms, but I pretended not to notice.

"And right now you can get another bottle of beer, and we can settle this in a mature, grown up fashion on the couch in the living room." I released my finger from under her chin, expecting her to obey me. Instead, she started to try to push me away.

"I won't fall for that again, Biff." she said angrily. "You did that last year, and the year before that, and it did nothing for us! Nothing at all!"

"What are you talking about I thought we had a wonderful anniversary!" I said, about to take another sip but she grabbed it from me, causing it to spill. "Oh great, now look what you did! You better be paying for this." I pointed at my shirt, which was now covered in beer.

My wife didn't say anything to me after that. She dropped my bottle of beer in the sink and barged through the kitchen door and into the other room. For a moment I was alone in the kitchen but moments after my wife left my two kids came through the door.

"What's going on?" my daughter asked, looking through the door.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again, obviously." my son said and then they both through dirty looked at each other, and then at me.

I shook my head at them and started to head for the door. "Your mother is just having some issues. I'm heading over to the McFlys now."

My daughter rolled her eyes. "All right, Dad."

"Don't forget to tell your mother that." I headed out the door and into my car, believing that my wife was just having an issue. She acted this way a lot over the years of our marriage, but I just thought it was one of those times when women start acting like buttheads. Whenever this happened, I left her alone for a little while and I'd go to the McFlys, or sometimes I'd shut her up with some romance and beer. Tonight, I had no beer so I had no choice but to leave.

I didn't even knock when I entered the house, as always. When I entered only George McFly was there, but I knew maybe I'd get a glimpse of Lorraine if I stayed long enough.

"Hey Mcfly," I said as I entered the kitchen. I saw him jerk up when he heard me, but he slowly went back to his work.

"Hello Biff." he said quietly.

"The wife's been overreacting again," I said as I made my way to the fridge. "Got rid of all my beer." I looked in the fridge for any beer, and was appalled to see that there was nothing good inside. "I come all the way to your house on my anniversary and all you have for me is a Light beer? Come on McFly, you should be more generous to your pals." I shook my head but took out the beer anyway. I needed something to drink.

"Hey, there's something on your shoe, McFly," I said, as usual. It was a daily routine of mine.

"What?" The stupid butthead looked down at his shoe, as always, and that was when I hit him in the nose. In my personal opinion, it was much better when my buds were with me. "Don't be so gullible, McFly." I said.

This is how my life went these days. My life was not that different when I was a kid, except that Lorraine Baines, now a McFly, was in my arms most of the time. When she married that Irish Bug, I went ahead and married Patricia, hoping to make Lorraine realize what she could have had if she married me. It hasn't been working, however, but I'd say it's better this way, because now I have two fine women. Not that Lorraine comes easily, however. Most of the time she comes home after I leave, but then I just tell her butthead son Marty to tell her I said hello. Whether he actually does or not is beyond me.

When I got back home that evening, my wife was watching for me by the door with two suitcases.

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking up to her and I was about to put my arms around her again but she walked right passed me.

"WE are not going anywhere," she said coldly. "I am going on a vacation, and YOU are staying here."

"By myself?"

"Yes."

"What about the kids?" I asked, pointing towards the house, which I didn't notice had no lights on.

"I dropped them off at my parents' house."

"All right, let me get this straight," I said, walking down the steps against towards her just as she was about to get in my car. "You're leaving, the kids are leaving... I'm staying? For how long?"

She paused for a moment, looking at the car door and not me. "I was thinking we could stay away for at least a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks?"

"Or a month."

I couldn't believe this. Why would my wife and kids leave for that long for a vacation, and not bring me along? "Where are you going, exactly?"

"I don't have to reveal that much information to you, now do I?" she paused before she said, "You probably won't remember what I said in the morning anyway." With that she shut the door and drove away, leaving me alone in the house with no beer, no wife, no kids...

And no car.

(I know it's a little short, but I'll try to make longer chapters next time.)


	2. I Sleep In On Saturdays

**Chapter Two:**

I got on well that whole month. I was able to go to the McFly's house most of the days to pick up beer, and the house was luckily still occupied with food. McFly also did all of the difficult things for me, as usual, and I honestly think I had a better time with all of them gone. Though I have to admit, when I saw Patricia step out of the car, I knew I missed her.

She drove up with the kids and looked up at me as I stood on the stairs. Only having a beer in my hand, I just lifted it as some sort of wave. No smile flickered across her face, and she didn't wave back. She parked the car and stepped out in silence, the same with the kids. They walked right passed me, still not saying anything.

"Ok, is this the way you're supposed to come home from a month long vacation?" I asked when my wife and I were finally alone in the room and the kids were in their rooms. "You aren't going to say anything at all?"

"I'm just doing what you're doing." she said, and she gave me a look, a look that said, "I'm waiting," to me. I put the beer bottle down calmly again, just like I had done a month before. Just as I set it down I knew she had a point.

"How was your vacation?" I asked. She looked down at her suitcase and sighed.

"It was... fine."

"Fine?" she nodded. "Just fine?"

"Just fine." she repeated, and I knew this conversation was not going well.

"Did you do anything interesting?"

"I spent some time with my friends from high school." she said, still not looking at me, but I noticed that she glanced at me every few moments.

"Really? Who?"

"You wouldn't have known any of them." she said, and it was then that I noticed she was unpacking her suitcase right in front of me. When I looked closer, all I saw her doing was turning over her piles of clothes, over and over again.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" she finally asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I said, and then I picked my beer bottle up again to take a sip. I then noticed that our lights were switched off. I didn't remember anyone turning them off. I glanced over at her just as she seemed to notice too.

"Well, since you're back..." I started to say, but for some reason the look on her face made me stop. She looked more upset than she did the day she walked out for a month. "Now what's wrong?"

"Everything." She replied, but this just made we roll my eyes again.

"Don't give me that-"

"No, YOU don't give me that, Biff Tannen." I noticed that she had been saying my full name a lot lately, even before she left. She then started to wave her hands in between us.

"Is this what you want us to be?"

"What do you- wait, what? What the h-"

"All that beer must be making your eyes blurry." she said coldly, and then she shut her suitcase shut with a snap. I watched her started to leave the room, but I tried to stop her.

"Aren't vacations supposed to make you, I don't know, happy?" I said sarcastically. She stood there for a long moment, and then she finally turned around to face me.

"Did you miss me at all?" she asked. She was looking down at the floor, and not at me once again. Oh, I thought. So that's her game. She's just testing me.

"That's what you wanted to go on vacation for?" I said, and I opened our small fridge to take out a beer. "Here. I think you need one of these." I stood there with my arm outstretched, but she didn't take it. "Are you going to take it?"

Finally, I thought as she finally started to reach for it. I let go with her hand closed around it, but she let it drop to the floor. "Dmnit, Patricia! Did you have to drop it again?"

She quickly dropped down on her knees, and for a minute I thought she was going to kiss my shoes, but she was just moving the broken pieces into one section of the floor. When she stood up again she started to stop down on top of them so they broke into more pieces. I started to wonder: Has my wife gone insane?

"If you didn't care about me, then why did you marry me?" she finally said, and then she turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving me alone with a mess that I wasn't going to clean up.

To be honest, our marriage was not based on real love. I personally would have rather married the love of my life, Lorraine, but she married McFly, so I turned to someone else. It was at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, and I was planning to show Lorraine that I was better than the Irish Bug. We actually never danced until after I got caught by Strickland and had nothing else to do. I remember being drunk that night, and I wasn't sure about her but later we spent the rest of the night parked.

We were married shortly after Lorraine and McFly did, but we didn't have a large wedding. I never thought it bothered her that much, but that night she yelled at me I started to have second thoughts. However, I was too tired and must have drank too much, and I didn't think about it much longer. I did remember it was a month after her last outburst, and I thought it was a phase. When I went up to bed later that night, she wasn't there. I didn't bother searching the house, because I figured maybe she was talking to the kids or doing something else before she came to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I didn't feel anyone in the bed next to me, and when I checked the clock it was five in the morning. Usually my wife sleeps in on Saturdays, just as I do.

"Butthead," I muttered as I climbed out of bed. "Making me get up at this hour."

I walked clumsily out into the hallway, checking every single room. I thought she had to be in the house, because there was no other reason to leave _again_. She was just gone for a whole month. I was hoping that month would get rid of all that stupid misery she had.

When I finally gave up on the upstairs I headed downstairs, though I doubted she'd be down there. I was proved wrong when I found her sleeping on the couch. She was tucked under a few blankets, and tonight she looked worried in her sleep. Usually I saw her looking happy when she slept.

"What the hll are you doing down here?" I said as loudly as I wanted to, and, luckily, she jerked awake when she heard me.

"What is it?" she said groggily, but when her eyes focused on me, she rolled them. "Oh, it's you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, spreading out my arms to show I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Can't sleep?" she asked instead of answering my question. I saw her glance towards the clock, and then look back at me.

"No, I can't sleep because I ain't in bed." I said, and I laughed, but she kept a straight face. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, trying to keep myself awake. "I ain't in bed because I had to get up and look for you."

"You didn't have to look for me." she said softly.

"What does that mean?"

She started fiddling with her blankets, like she usually did when she wasn't sure if she should say something. I remember when we were parked she did the same thing with the end of her dress. It's strange I'd remember something like that from that night. I probably remember it because I was trying to look up her dress. I was pretty sure she was nothing like Lorraine, though.

"Why did you come looking for me if it upset you?" she finally asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but then I stopped. She did have a point. Why did I get up so early to come look for her? I already knew she was in the house.

I decided to shrug. "I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of all this sht going on with you and I want things to go back to normal."

"What would you call normal?" she asked, leaning against the couch. She still refused to come any closer to me when I sat down.

"Dmnit, you're wasting my time," I told her, but I went on anyway. "We used to stay up late on weekends like this, and then we'd sleep in. We were like a couple of teenagers, if you get what I mean," I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. "Now this..." I pointed at her. "All this that's been going on is stupider than a screen door on a battleship."

"If you paid attention you'd realize things aren't normal anymore, Biff." she said coldly, and then she paused, and we were both silent.

"What is the real problem here?" I finally said. "You never used to get upset about our anniversaries or whatever the h-"

"I WAS upset all those years," she said, and then she slowly slipped out from under her blankets. "You were too drunk to see it."

"Then-"

"Or hear it." She cut me off, knowing my question before I said it. There was another silence before I said, "So is that the problem? Big deal I'll remember it next year."

"Why should I believe you?" she suddenly said, surprising me. She gave me a long hard look, and then she gathered up her blankets. "You said you loved me at our wedding, and you lied even then." After that she left the room. Why was she always the one to leave me alone? I followed her after a few moments, but she locked me out of our room. Instead of pounding on the door, I headed back downstairs to try to figure out why she kept yelling at me. Though I wasn't happy about not being able to sleep in, I did it anyways.

I thought about our wedding. It wasn't a big fancy one, and almost no one came. I wasn't surprised about no one from my family coming. For the most part, my grandma was not invited. A few of Patricia's family came, but most of them were not very happy with her decision, as I could tell. I thought that the other family members that did come were either busy, or just used that as an excuse because they were so upset with her. Either way I didn't think about it much. For our honeymoon we went to Las Vegas, in which was probably the only thing she liked about our marriage, but since I seem to have been wrong all this time, maybe I was wrong about that too. We had Biff Jr. only a few months after we got married, and then Patricia told me she wanted another child. She wasn't that happy about Biff Jr. but I didn't think much of that either. I remembered our first anniversary, but after that I started to forget. I remember one year I went out with my high school friends on one anniversary and found her waiting there, but she was forced to forget about the whole thing because I was drunk and I had forgotten. Maybe it was because I was drunk, but I remember she didn't mind.

Remembering that my wife mentioned she had been with her high school friends, I tried to remember who they were, but I couldn't remember anything. Then I surprised myself as I came up with a plan so crazy it just might work.


	3. Butthead

**Chapter Three:**

"HEY MCFLY!" I entered the house later that morning, and I could tell I surprised everybody. Most of the family was sitting at the table, having breakfast.

"Biff!" George said, and I saw him shoot up in his seat when I entered the room. Lorraine shook her head.

"Don't you sleep in on Saturdays?" she asked me. I just shrugged and took a piece of George's bacon from his plate.

"My wife locked me out of our room." I was about to take a bite of the bacon when Lorraine took it from me and put it back on George's plate.

"I hope that doesn't mean you're planning on sleeping here for the rest of the morning." Lorraine said, passing me as she walked towards the fridge.

"Not a bad idea," I said, following her with a smirk. "As long as he stays out." I tilted my head towards George. Lorraine scowled and turned to face me, something she hadn't done in years.

"Biff Tannen, you need to learn to take care of yourself. You can't keep coming here whenever you need help."

There it was again. Even Lorraine was calling me by both my names. It was getting me irritated by now. I stood there in the kitchen, looking straight at the girl I was after when I was younger, who looked like she was waiting for me to walk out the door.

"Hey, I boss you around, remember?" I said, and I laughed, but no one else did. George was bent over his plate, pretending he wasn't listening. Before Lorraine could say another word, I continued. "I just came by to ask you two a question." I took a seat at the table without being offered to.

"Fine, Biff, fine." Lorraine gave in, and sat down in her seat again with the orange juice.

"This morning my wife told me she was hanging around with some of those friends she used to hang around with when we were in high school, but I don't remember any of them. I need to know who they are."

"Why do you need to know?" she asked me suspiciously.

"You see, I've got this whole plan worked out..." I told them about my plan, and I was surprised it only took three minutes to explain, because it took me a while to figure it out myself. Lorraine sat across the table from me, looking surprised.

"Well, that sounds... clever." she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," was all she said and she waved her hands at me. "Now, to answer your question..." she stopped to think for a minute, and I used that time to admire how she looked that morning.

"I don't really remember any of her friends... Oh, wait... didn't she used to talk with that Jenny girl?"

"Who?" I didn't remember anyone named Jenny. Lorraine rolled her eyes at me and shook her head again.

"You probably don't remember anyone but-" she stopped suddenly, but I didn't think to ask her why,

"So who was this Jenny again?" I asked, and for once I was more interested in my plan for my wife than I was with Lorraine.

"I'm sure she still lives here. Her daughter goes to Marty's school." she smiled. "You could give her a call. What about you George? Do you remember Jenny?"

George looked up. "What, Lorraine? What?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the table. "I'll just see what I can find out from this Jenny person," I was about to head out the door, but I stopped and turned back around. "Do you have a phone book? Patricia usually keeps it in our room." My wife had been social, and spent a lot of time on the phone in our room.

"Oh yes, feel free to use it."

"Where is it?" I started looking around the room, but I didn't see anything that looked like a phone book.

"By the phone."

After a few long minutes, I finally found the person I was looking for. I was going to call this person at my own house, but I didn't want my wife to find out. I went ahead and used their telephone without asking, and while I was waiting for someone to answer, I heard Lorraine say, "Something has defiantly changed, George. Who would have thought something like this would involve Biff Tannen?"

"Hello?" For a second I forgot what I was doing, but I quickly got back on track. "Oh, right," I said. "Is this..." I paused as I looked at the phone book again. "Jenny-"

"That's me." she said in a happy voice before I finished my question.

"All right, all right," I said into the phone. "Are you one of the friends my wife, Patricia Tannen, visited for the last month?"

There was a pause, and for a minute I thought she had hung up. Finally, there was a response. "Biff Tannen?"

"Hello? Anybody home? Of course it's me," I said in an exasperated voice. "Anyway, are you going to answer my question or not, Butthead?"

"Not if you're going to be rude about it." she snapped back.

"Fine." I agreed, but didn't mean it.

I heard her clear her throat. "All right," she said, and then she paused again. Come on! I thought. I don't have all day.

"Yes, your wife did stop by a few weeks ago. Why do you ask?" As if she didn't all ready know.

"She's been acting weird lately. Do you think you could tell me what's been going on with her?"

"Of course I could." she said, and I waited for her to continue, but she said nothing.

"And are you going to?" Whoever this Jenny was, I didn't like her.

"I said I _could._" There was another small silence in which I started to mutter.

"Butthead." I said more to myself than to her, but she heard me.

"Same old Biff." I could almost picture her shaking her head.

"Same old Jenny," I said back to her. "If I knew who the hll you were."

"I didn't expect you to remember me. _Everyone_ seems to remember you, though."

"What the hll is that supposed to mean?" This must be why Patricia was acting so confusing. She caught it from her friends. "Nevermind. Just answer the stupid question."

"Ah, so you admit you asked a stupid question?" she said to me slowly.

"What?"

She started to laugh. "You have been saying stupid things since I first met you, and I must say that question was one of the stupidest things I have ever heard you say," I was about to answer to her when she spoke again. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got work to do." Before I knew it, she hung up.

"Butthead." I said again.

"Did you find out anything?" Lorraine said as she walked passed the phone to get to the other room.

"Nothing. A gorilla could give me better information than that Butthead." I said angrily, then I slammed the phone back down.

"Be careful with that," Lorraine snapped. "And don't you mean monkey?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." she shook her head and continued walking into the next room. "I expect you'll be leaving now? Your wife might be wondering where you went."

I made a sound in disbelieve as I headed towards the door. When I was about to leave I noticed that Lorraine was still standing there, watching me leave with a confused look on her face.

When I got home my wife was waiting for me, just like last month. Oh great, I thought. This couldn't be good.

"Now what?" I shot at her. I was still in an angry mood from the phone call.

She looked up at me innocently. "I was just wondering where you had gone. I was waiting for quite a while."

"I went to the McFlys." I said, and I titled my head towards the door, trying to tell her to follow me as I walked up the stairs. "Why did you wait out here?"

She shrugged. "It's a nice day... I thought I might take a walk."

"You do that." I opened the door and stepped inside, trying to ignore the fact that she was still outside, standing on the doorstep. I tried to walk up the stairs, but as I saw her through the window I couldn't help but go back outside.

"What the hll are you doing?" I asked as I stood in the doorway, watching her turned around and smile weakly at me.

"Well, when I said I'd like to go on a walk, I meant with you." I could tell she was trying to keep the smile on her face even though she wanted to frown.

"With me?" I asked stupidly. I leaned against the doorframe, studying her. "With me?" I repeated.

"With you." she repeated as well, but with a nod. I paused for a minute, wondering why she had suddenly wanted to take a walk with me when she had just locked me out of our room that morning. I figured if I did take the walk I'd figure it out.

"All right, all right," I walked down the stairs, noticing her forced smile had turned into a real one. At least one of us was smiling.

Wait a minute? One of us was smiling? When did this happen? For the last few months neither of us seemed very happy when we were around each other. I started to wonder if I would be this confused if I had married Lorraine.


	4. The Divorce

**Chapter Four:**

The last time Patricia and I took a walk was November thirteenth, 1955. I would have rather taken my car, but I agreed to walk because I knew Lorraine would probably be out at that hour. I just followed her, not realizing she was taking me to a certain place. She stopped at the clock tower, and gazed at it while I stood next to her, looking down the streets we had walked, not seeing anyone else that interested me.

"It's such a shame it stopped working." she finally said, turning my attention back to her.

"What?"

"The clock." she still left me confused, but I glanced up at the clock anyway. "It was struck by lightning last night," she explained. "Now it stopped running."

"That's as funny as a screen door on a battleship," I said, looking away from the clock again. "I don't remember any lightning striking that-"

"I thought you wouldn't remember..." she sighed and sat down on the steps of the clock tower, and showed me that she wanted me to do the same by patting the seat next to her. "We need to talk."

I had rolled my eyes then, hoping she wasn't going to say anything more about the stupid clock tower. I took one more look around for any sign of Lorraine before I sat down.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you remembered having a good time last night..." she paused, waiting for me to answer. I gave her a strange look but answered anyway.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I remember."

"And you're not upset about it?"

"Upset about what?" I wasn't paying attention that much, because of the two people walking up the street.

"Well, I mean to say... well... Were you upset that you had to spend last night with me, instead of Lorraine?"

I was surprised to see that our walk in 1985 was similar to our last walk. She walked to the clock tower and sat down, telling me to sit down as well. "We need to talk." she said.

"Dmnit, this whole thing again?" I said, but I sat down. "Are you going to ask me this dumb question every thirty years, now?"

"No," she said quietly. "I wanted to ask you if you remembered our wedding." A silence suddenly came and went again as I realized what the question was.

"Most of it." I replied. I didn't think it was such a bad answer, but she frowned.

"Most of it?" she repeated it as a question. She looked down at her feet. "Well... what do you remember of it?" I noticed she was starting to look extremely uncomfortable. I had been with her long enough to realize that she usually didn't say anything that made her uncomfortable.

"All right, what the hll is going on? Why are you asking me all these stupid questions?" She didn't say anything like I expected her too, and I wouldn't have it, but I thought it was because of the bad mood I was in. I stood up.

"Dmnit, Patricia, are you wasting my time again?" I rolled my eyes and started to walk away from her, expecting no answer.

"Wait!" she called out and I felt her grab my arm. She looked as if she was wondering if she should tell me something or not. Finally she made a decision. "I...I have something to tell you..."

"Fine, then, tell me. Better not be something stupid." I turned to face her again and waited for her to start talking.

"When I was on vacation..." she paused to clear her throat. "I stopped by my mother's house," she waited for my outburst, but I just grunted and rolled my eyes. She then went on. "She... she said she had met a nice man who would like to meet me... and... well... She suggested a divorce."

"A divorce? Wait, you and whoever the hll that other guy is aren't married! How can you get a divorce?"

"No! She suggested you and I get a divorce!" There was another silence in which she started to feel uncomfortable again. Even I was silent with this piece of news.

"Oh." was all I said.

"And when I told her," she continued. "That I was happy with you she snorted and said, 'Get a grip on yourself, Patricia. I know you've been having a terrible marriage with that Tannen!' I tried to protest but..."

"But what?"

"I knew it was true." I knew it was true too.

"Oh, so you're going to divorce and go marry that Butthead your mother found for you? So go ahead! I don't care." I turned around angrily and started towards home, and I knew that it would my turn to lock her out. The plan I had told Lorraine was starting to fail, and I was going to forget about it, but for some reason I didn't.

"I want to take a walk with you." I mimicked her as I walked up to our front door. "Yeah right." I slammed the door when I got home and made sure I locked it. Unfortunately I forgot to lock the other door and she was back inside only a few minutes after me.

"What the hll are you doing in here?" I yelled when she suddenly appeared in front of me when I walked in the kitchen to get a beer from the pack I had taken from the McFlys.

"Biff, you didn't let me finish." she said calmly, and I'm sure she acted that way on purpose, just to pause to wonder why she was suddenly so calm so she would have time to talk.

"I am very unhappy, Biff," she said. "And my mother convinced me that if you and I were really meant for each other, then you would realize it."

"Do you always do what your mother tells you?" I sneered, and I continued to the fridge but she stopped me.

"Please listen to me. This is important."

"Look, maybe it's important to you, but I have been having an on day and I just want some beer." she let me pass, but only because she was confused by something I said. I didn't know what it was, so I just ignored it. She shook her head just as I pulled out a bottle.

"It's hard enough for me to say it... Why don't you just listen to me?"

"All right, fine," I said, but before I said anything else I took a sip of my beer. "I'm listening, but I know what you're going to say."

"No you don't." she said, shaking her head while she laughed a little. She looked back at me and I was struck by her suddenly dark look. Then it quickly changed. She suddenly looked sad. "Is the reason that you always forget our anniversary... and... and visit the McFlys so often..." she paused to clear her throat. "Do you do all those things because you would rather have married Lorraine?"

It was basically the same question she asked me last time we took our walk, in 1955. Last time I had told her that I would have been with Lorraine if she hadn't taken that Irish Bug McFly, so I told her the same thing. "I probably would be married Lorraine if it wasn't for-"

"That doesn't answer my question," she put her hand on top of my bottle, but didn't take it away. Instead she pushed it down towards the table, and kept her hand on it so I couldn't drink from it.

"What the hll are you doing?" I asked, pulling the bottle away but she had a firm grip on it.

"I just want you to answer my question!" she screeched.

"Well, right now I'd rather be married to Lorraine... And you know what?" I let go of the bottle she had taken from me and took out another one but kept it behind my back when I wasn't taking a drink from it. "I always have. I just used you to make her see what she was missing."

She looked startled- painfully startled, at what I said, and she slowly started to clench her fists around the bottle. I couldn't understand why she seemed so surprised by this- I thought she already knew. I thought she knew everything.

The next thing that happened took me by complete surprise. She chugged down the rest of the beer and left the bottle on the table- unbroken, for once- and said, "There's no reason to waste perfectly good beer, is there?" It took a while for me to remember, but slowly I realized she was quoting me from a week ago.

When I didn't say anything, she put the bottle in the sink and headed upstairs. When she passed me she leaned in and whispered, "Please don't tell the kids about this when they get home..."

"Tell them what?"

"That we'll be moving across town next week." she said it simply, as if I should already know.

"Wait a minute... why are we moving?" I asked, wondering if the beer had already gone to her head. She shook her head at me, and started playing with her hands clumsily as she explained. "On the way home from my parents, I told the kids that if things didn't work between you and me when we got home, we were going to divorce."

"And you told them that you'd take them to live with you somewhere else?"

She nodded. I leaned against the nearby counter and started to drum my fingers against my chin, trying to think about what I was going to do now that my wife had divorced me. She and the kids were out the door and across town before I knew it, and I couldn't do anything about it. First I tried to think of the positive side of it. I wouldn't have to deal with her annoying mood swings, if that was what had started this whole thing, and I wouldn't have to worry about forgetting anniversaries. I decided that a good thing had happened to me, since I didn't want to marry her anyway, but after a few days I started to wake up in the morning, wishing that her body was sleeping next to mine. I also wondered what she was thinking when she woke up.

When I realized what was happening, I stopped by to hang out with my high school friends and came home drunk more often, which didn't help because, in a way, it was easier to admit that I missed her when I was drunk. Last time she left, I didn't feel so lonely, because I knew she'd come home. Now that I knew she wasn't, I really was lonely.

Hll, it's strange hearing myself say that.


	5. Good News?

**Chapter Five:**

"What the hll did Patricia tell you last month?" I shouted into the phone. "And don't think you can get away with not telling me anything- because if you don't, I'll come over there and try-"

"Calm down! Calm down!" Jenny said, sounding surprised. "Is this Biff again?"

"Hll yeah. Now answer my question because I drive over there and beat it out of ya!"

"You don't have a car, Biff." she said in a know-it-all sounding voice.

"Then I'll walk over there." I said.

"You'd walk all the way to my house in the dark, just to find out what your wife, whom you hate, told me?" she sounded surprised again. I sat down on the bed that used to be both of ours.

"I don't hate her." I said honestly.

"Oh really?" she said, nearly barking at me. "Then why do you cause her so much pain every day?"

"Look," I said as calmly as I could. "I don't know what the hll is going on. That's why I called you."

"No duh," she said in an aggravated tone. "Fine. I'll tell you. She never said she didn't want you to know anyway." She paused to clear her throat. Why were all the people I was talking to these days clearing their throats so much? "But before I tell you anything, you must know she was crying most of the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Big surprise." I said sarcastically.

"You know, I could hang up anytime..."

"Whatever." I was still in a bad mood after three weeks.

"She told me how she pretty much knows you're still after Lorraine- which I already knew... EVERYBODY knows that," she paused, but I didn't say anything. "She says that she thinks you're cheating on her when you go to the McFly house..."

I snorted at that. "Lorraine won't have anything to do with me, Butthead."

"That's what I told her. She thought so too, but she wasn't sure," she stopped for a minute, and it sounded as if she was talking to one of her kids.

"Hey, Butthead, stop talking, can't you see she's busy?" I yelled into the phone. I wasn't sure if whoever it was heard me, but a couple seconds later Jenny said, "BIFF!" but then she just sighed again. "Figures."

"So what else did she say?" I asked quickly.

"She said that her mother suggested a divorce and that she had a man who wanted to meet her, and she was trying to convince her that he was better than you."

I was about to respond to that, but she instantly started to talk again. "And you know what, Biff? You should be ashamed of yourself. You treat her like dirt and she still sticks up for you. Then she tells you about it and you still treat her like dirt. I-"

"How do you know about that?"

"She stopped by today."

"She did?" I suddenly felt angrier than I was before. Now I had to find out more from this butthead. I was hoping she'd tell me everything quickly so I could hang up. "Sht."

"Anyway, I'm surprised you want to do so much to find out what she said. She already told you."

"She obviously didn't tell me enough."

"Why do you want to find out, anyway?" she asked me, in a snobby sounding voice. I would have hung up by then, but something stopped me.

"I miss her." I finally said.

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't just _walk_ over to the McFlys." She said in an even more snobbish voice.

"Well, maybe I don't want to!" I shouted into the receiver. Those were the words I thought I would never say. There was a shocked silence, until I said, "If I could have my own way, I would be able to walk over to Lorraine's like this was no problem, and probably have a couple other women over here tonight, but I can't."

For a second I thought she had hung up. "Hello? Anybody-"

"Yes, yes, I'm here," she said irritatingly. "Well, Biff, there's only one more thing I need to ask you."

"Now what is it?"

Her voice suddenly changed, and it almost sounded as if she was smiling. "Do you think that you can't do any of those things... because you're in love?"

For some reason her question sounded like a different language to me. For a few moments I didn't say anything.

"Come on, I want to know how you feel." she said to me, still sounding like she was smiling. That new voice irritated me more than her snobbish voice. For a few more moments I didn't say anything.

"Well, I take that silence as a yes," she started to laugh again. "We need a plan, Biff. Wow... Who would have thought I'd be helping Biff Tannen get his wife back?"

"Well, I..." I interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"Well... I already had a plan in mind."

"Really? What is it?" she sounded excited this time, and in a matter of minutes I was telling my idea to someone I had started to dislike.

"You see, Patricia told me that the first night you two met, at the dance, she knew you were a big bad bully, but she felt as if you could learn from each other. She knew you still had that crush on Lorraine, but as time passed, she started to think you really did love her," Jenny explained to me when I called her the next day. "She didn't think you'd go through with the wedding and all if you didn't. She kept hoping that you'd remember her anniversary, but when you started heading over to the McFlys so much and forgetting the anniversaries, she knew that something was wrong. She started to get very unhappy as Biff Jr. ended up just like you, and when she talked to her mother on her vacation, she saw a window of opportunity to actually meet a guy who's meant for her." I heard her paused for a minute and I heard some background noises.

"What?" I asked.

"If we miss our opportunity, she might be whisked away by someone else."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"But I have good news," she said cheerfully. "I figured you wouldn't remember this, but it's your daughter's birthday."

"Really? It is?" I headed over to the calendar, and when I looked at today's date it was circled in red pen, and it did say it was her birthday. "She's turning... what... sixteen?"

"Seventeen, Biff." She sighed again. "You've missed so many birthdays, Biff."

"I know... I know. But don't we have more important things to worry about right now?" I talked in an aggravated voice again, wondering why she told me about her birthday when we were supposed to be talking about my problem with my wife.

"Well, I figured that maybe you should help with the surprise party we're planning." she suggested.

"Surprise party? What surprise party?"

"It was Patricia's idea. She told me that it would help her and her daughter get the divorce off their minds. I think it would help you too. You'd be too busy to think about it."

"Well, maybe... But I don't like being busy." I suddenly heard a strange noise in the phone, as if someone had hung up, but I could still hear Jenny.

"Uh oh," she said. Her voice sounded distant.

"What the hll was that?"

"Well, Patricia was stopping by today, and I guess she..."

"What?"

"She couldn't help but eavesdrop on our conversation, and I guess she didn't like what she heard."

"Oh great," I used my sarcastic voice again. "Eh, whatever. I guess you can count me in for the surprise party. What the hll? Maybe it will do some good."

"Who knows, Biff," she said and I could tell she was smiling. "Maybe it would."

I hung up the phone, doubting the party would do anything good for me. At the moment, after hearing that I upset Patricia again, all I planned on doing that day was bullying McFly around, which was the only thing I could think of doing. I was interrupted, however, when Jenny actually stopped by my house. I had never seen her before, but I recognized her voice when I opened the door.

"What the hll are you doing here?"

"That's not a very polite way of greeting someone who's helping you, is it?" she winked at me but I only rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We were getting along so well yesterday." she said, shaking her head. She dumped a few boxes of records onto the table. "I got these for your daughter's surprise party, but I thought you'd like to take a look at them."

When I looked at the records I remembered a few things from the past that I had forgotten. I was a fan of music. One song that I liked- called "Papa Loves Mambo," played when I was on my way to the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. I went through the box to see if they had it, but most of it was music from the sixties.

"Are you sure she wants old music her mom use to listen to at her party?"

She shrugged. "I thought I'd bring them over, just to see if she would like any of them. I don't know much about your daughter. Who knows, maybe your wife is listening to one of them now, and your daughter is dancing next to her, asking when the song came out," she laughed a little. "She'll be surprised, I bet."

"Yeah... IF that was what they were doing." I pointed out.

"Right. IF that was what they were doing."


	6. Forgotten Records

Chapter Six:

When our daughter was born, I wasn't at the hospital. I wasn't informed until afterwards, and I arrived after my wife had already spent an hour and a half with her. She tried to hide her embarrassment of her husband coming late, and I knew she was slightly upset about it, but I wasn't concerned about it. I thought that maybe she was half glad about it, because, if you think about it, if our daughter was with her mother for her first hour and a half of life, she'd turn out more like her, unlike Biff Jr. Biff Jr. was almost three years old when his sister was born. They didn't get along so well, and they also seemed to be on opposite sides. Biff Jr. was always on my side while she was on her mother's side. I didn't know much about my daughter because of this, but, then again, I didn't know too much about my son either. He sure knew a lot about me, though.

Whenever someone said 'love,' I always thought of Lorraine, but I realized that these last few weeks I hadn't really thought of her at all. I tried to forget everything about my wife since she left, but I never thought that maybe going to Lorraine would work. It hasn't worked for years, I realized. And, as I said before, she'd have nothing to do with me anyway.

"Biff? Hello... Biff?"

"Huh? What?"

"Just checking to see if you're alive." Jenny said. She picked up the boxes again and turned toward me. "Do you want to come by and help us plan the party?"

"I thought you said the whole point of this was to distract me from the divorce? How am I supposed to do that if I'm in her house?" I threw a record carelessly back in the box.

"Come on, we need you! It's only me, your wife, and you planning this, you know," she said crossly to me. "We want it to be special... you know," she started to get a suspicious sound to her voice. "Your wife might think it was nice of you... If you get what I mean." She winked and started to head out the door. I only rolled my eyes, which I felt I was doing a lot lately. I had to make the decision now. Would I go and actually help somebody, or stay here all day?

"All right, I'm here. What more do you want?" I grumbled when I walked into my wife's new house after Jenny. My wife raised her eyes to me, but then she lowered them again as she took the boxes from Jenny, who had a smirk on her face. Patricia just set the boxes on the nearby table without giving them much glance. This caused Jenny's smirk to vanish, and it turned into a frown. We both watched her set the boxes down and grab a notebook from the table with the party plans on it silently.

"She what you did to her?" Jenny muttered to me. I pretended I didn't hear her as I circled around the table.

"You have the house set up nicely, Patricia." I said, but then I quickly ran out of things to say and I found myself standing there with the two of them staring at me. Patricia only nodded, and she flipped through the pages of her notebook. After what seemed like a million years, she finally said, "Well, the first thing I had on the list was decorations."

"Excellent!" Jenny said, clapping her hands together. "I love decorations! We should get a huge banner to put across here and-"

Jenny kept on chattering about the decorations while Patricia wrote them down. They started to act as if I wasn't even there, but I guess that was a good thing, because Patricia started to laugh at what her friend said. After a few minutes, though, I had to say something.

"How long is this going to take?" Her smile quickly disappeared.

"Biff," Jenny said with a sigh. "We only have a few days to plan this."

"Only a few days? How much do we have to do?"

"Well," she started to look at Patricia's list. "Since there's three of us, we should be able to get most of this done in the next three days. The party is in five. Two of us should probably go shopping on day- That will be Pat and I... There's also the invitations..."

"I guess I'll do that." I said without even thinking about it. My wife, however, had thought about it and she looked startled.

"But I thought you hated writing... and typing... That's what you used to say when you had to retype the papers George did for you..." she quickly fell silent, but I could still see the surprise on her face.

"Oh well, I'll still do it. I've got nothing better to do anyway." Jenny smiled at me, but Patricia still looked shocked.

"Well, you can check that off the list," Jenny said. "We also all need to buy her a present."

Jenny started to scan the list while Patricia looked like she was trying to get the courage to say something. I actually was wondering while she looked that way when she said, "Biff, I can just pick up a present for you if you're busy with the invitations..."

"Hll no," I said, which surprised her again. "I'll be able to do that."

"But... but..." she tried to find the right words to say without insulting me. "You don't have a car!"

"The McFlys have one." I pointed out. She tried to think of another reason, but she quickly gave up.

"Are you sure? I know you don't like to be busy..."

I shrugged. "I'll do it. Suitcase closed." she smiled a little, but it didn't last too long.

"Next is the food... I'll do that." she said it in a cheery voice and even jumped up and down as she checked it on the list. She was acting like a teenager again, while Patricia and I were acting like strangers who didn't know each other.

"Any games?" I asked. "I mean, kids her age like to play games, right?"

"I think they'd much rather dance," Jenny says. "Which reminds me, we'll need some modern day music to go with this." She smacked the box of records playfully, but she hit it so hard that some of the records fell out and tumbled to the floor.

"Oh no!" Patricia was on the floor in a flash, trying to pick them up. Jenny was done after a few seconds of saying sorry, and I was the last one to get down on my knees. I'm getting too old for this, I thought.

Both Patricia and I picked up the last one that the same time. She tried to pull it away from me but I kept a strong grip on it. Not because I didn't want her to have it. It was because I was still looking at it.

When she saw what I was doing she looked down at it too. Another "Oh..." came quietly from her mouth, and I knew she was surprised again. She started to stand up, and she was still holding it so I stood up too. We were both still holding it- and even stood closer together to get a good look at it,- when Jenny finished putting the others away.

"What is it?" Jenny wondered aloud, taking a look at it herself, but she was looking at it upside down.

"It's one of my favorite songs, remember?" Patricia said, suddenly sounding excited. She sighed in her excitement, and ran her hand over the lettering, touching my hand a little, but she didn't notice. "The one I never got to buy."

"You mean _My Girl_?" Jenny asked loudly. She grabbed the records and turned it so she could see it clearly, so I had to let go. I stood off to the side while the girls oohed and ahhed over the record.

"Why does it look brand new?" Patricia asked, looking at me, then at Jenny. Jenny looked at me and I looked at her, but then we both shrugged. How was I supposed to know? These weren't mine.

"I guess I forgot about it," Jenny said. "Hey, maybe we could play it at the surprise party."

"No," my wife said sadly. "She doesn't like this old music." She put the record back into the box, clearing showing she wished she didn't have to.

"Well, I guess I brought all of these over for nothing then." Jenny said, sounding disappointed.

I spent the rest of the day working on the invitations like I said I would. If I had my own way, I would have made McFly do it, but I didn't have my way anymore, and I started to realize it. The two women were out shopping and it was after nine before I got a phone call from Jenny about it.

"What now?" I said aggravatingly. Spending my time making invitations was making me annoyed.

"We just finished the shopping," she said simply. "She kept asking me if your daughter would like this or that, but since I don't know her very well I just said yeah for every single thing," she laughed. "In the end she just bought what she liked and thought her daughter would like. I think she was just nervous about it, because she really knows her well."

I nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see me.

"Are you there?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I was nodded..."

She snorted. "Ok... well, so far everything is going according to plan. Do you have the invitations done?"

"Almost. I was working on them most of the dmn day."

"Wow... You have really surprised me, Biff Tannen." She sounded surprised too.

"Yeah," I said. "I've heard that a lot lately." I guess that was a good thing, but at that moment I wasn't in the mood to be happy about it.


	7. Buttheads Make a Change in Plans

**Chapter Seven:**

"I remember the first time Pat told me she parked with you," Jenny told me the next day. We were at the mall again, looking for extra things and presents that we didn't buy the day before. Patricia had walked in a different direction, but we decided we'd find her later.

I didn't say anything to her, because by now I knew she was trying to annoy me. She said it, right out of the blue, with nothing around her but me to remind her of it. "I remember saying, 'please, Pat, you must have had too much to drink.'" she laughed a little to herself. "I never imagined that you two would last thirty years."

"We didn't really last thirty years," I said, reminding her that our marriage actually fell apart a while ago.

She just shrugged. For a moment she was silent. "Biff?"

"What now?"

"Why... well... When do you think... When do you think you actually fell in love with my best friend?" she seemed serious this time, not her usual playful self.

"I don't know," I said. "Dmnit, I don't know anything anymore."

"Watch your language," she teased me, but I didn't laugh. In a matter of seconds, I noticed, she became serious again. "Did you really like her back in 1955?"

"I was drunk, Jenny."

"She was too, you know." she said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Remember when you spiked the punch bowl?" she glanced at me for a second. "And Strickland went after you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. That Butthead-" she cut me off before I could say another word.

"She had a few cups before he got ride of it," she paused and looked off to the side, looking thoughtful. "I didn't see her until after you two took that joy ride. It's a wonder you two didn't crash."

I thought about that while we continued walking through the mall. I didn't remember some of it, but we did go driving together after the dance. We almost crashed into a truck going by once. I don't remember if it was a manure truck or not, but I remember Patricia mentioning it a few times.

"It's funny how some couples meet..." I heard Jenny say to herself. By that time we were finally in the store. I didn't go to the mall that often, so I didn't know my way around that well. I looked over at Jenny, waiting for her to lead me somewhere. She smirked over at me and said, "Ready for Step Two?"

(later)

"Mom? Mom?" I heard my daughter's voice come from the door. I waited for her to come into the kitchen and see me, not bothering to hide the presents I was wrapping. "Mom? DAD?" she stopped dead in the kitchen, looking extremely surprised. I was alone, for Jenny had taken a break to go to the bathroom and Patricia hadn't been in the same room with me all afternoon.

"Yep. That's me." I said to her, but not much else.

"What... what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Jenny and I are working on something. Care to join us?"

"Oh... all right." she smiled at me for once and took a seat across of me, looking a little nervous at first. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but then she started to nod her head. "We don't get to do things like this often." I knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah... I bet you think your old man is a loser, right?" I said, and she didn't look startled at all. "Loser with a capital L?"

"No," she said calmly, shaking her head. "I had a feeling that one of these days you'd change." We both knew exactly what she meant, but Patricia, who was standing on the other side of the wall, listening, probably didn't. Unlike her husband and her son, Patricia's daughter was a person who was a generally nice person, like her mother, getting into trouble only every once in a while. She also had, like Patricia, faith that people could change, but I had a feeling Patricia didn't have that faith anymore.

"What are all the bags for?" I finally asked after a while, noticing she had entered the room with a lot of bags.

"Some of my friends and I decided to go shopping," she said, and for a moment she looked down at her bags, but then she started to look left and right, as if checking to make sure no one was around to listen. Then she leaned forward and whispered, "How are mom and you doing?"

I shrugged. "She hasn't been in the same room with me all afternoon." She slumped back in her seat, but I noticed she didn't look disappointed.

"Oh, look who's here! The To-Be-Sweet-Sixteen!" Jenny had entered the room again, and came around the table to give my daughter a big hug. That was when I finally realized that my daughter's surprise party was going to be tomorrow night. I already knew that, but it didn't really hit me until just then. I watched the two girls hug, giggle, and finally turned back to me. "Soon you're little girl is going to be driving!" Jenny said.

We talked a little more, and I was relieved that I could put the presents under the table without anyone noticing. No one mentioned the wrapping paper either, which was a good thing. I was heading out the door when something unexpected happened. Everything that happened during these few months of living by myself were unexpected. Who would have thought that I, Biff Tannen, the guy who has had a thing for Lorraine since we were kids, would miss the girl I only married to make Lorraine jealous? Who would have thought I would fall in love with her? Who would have thought I'd help with this party?

Anyway, Patricia finally walked into the hallway where I was standing, and for a second I thought she was going to kick me out. Instead, she forced a smile and said, "You can stay for dinner, if you'd like. We still have more to do afterwards."

It was strange, having dinner with the whole family (and Jenny) again, and this time I paid more attention. Biff Jr. came home in the middle of it, also carrying several bags with him. He ran up the stairs with his bags without saying a word, just joined us a few minutes later. He didn't seem too surprised to see me there, but throughout the meal he acted as if I wasn't there.

After dinner I was wondering what we'd be able to get done with the kids home, but I quickly found out from Jenny that there had been a change of plans. We all met in the kitchen, and I could tell that Patricia was upset by this change.

"What the hll is wrong now?" I asked loudly. Jenny shushed me, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm going to be busy late tomorrow, because of work," Patricia answered me anyway. "So I think we'll have to do the party the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow? The day AFTER tomorrow?" I said, my voice raising louder and louder as I spoke. "No, no. We're not changing the date just because some Buttheads won't let you off work."

"But we need three people to decorate so it's done in time!" Patricia argued. For a minute it sounded as if we were back to before the divorce, when we argued. I think she noticed it too, because she stopped yelling after that.

"I'll get Biff Jr. to help." I offered quickly, not really thinking about it at all. She shook her head. "He won't be home by then."

"I'll make him come home." I surprised myself. I didn't think I'd care this much about my daughter's birthday party. My wife seemed surprised as well. She took a step back, as if she was trying to examine me from a distance, but then she shook her head.

"All right, Biff. You win. I'll try to get home as fast as possible."

Jenny broke out in a sudden smile. She must have wanted it to stay the same, too.

The next day was a hassle as I had to get Biff Jr. to come home early to help. He finally gave in, but didn't look so happy about it. He said he had other plans with his friends, but over all I think he was really going to do something that would greatly upset Patricia.

Jenny and I went to pick up some of the food we wanted and I tried to cook. I wasn't too good at it, so I leaned against the counter and watched Jenny cook, while drinking a beer. Patricia didn't need to head off to work until eleven, and she was able to help for another hour. She was trying to make sure the music stage was set up right, and all the plugs were plugged in right. In the end she persuaded Marty and his band to play at the party, because she knew that she liked that kind of music. Marty didn't mind- he liked her side of the family. I don't think he'd think Biff Jr, or I would be there long anyway.

When Patricia finally left as a nervous wreck, the three of us got to the really hard work.


	8. Surprise!

**Chapter Eight:**

I could imagine what my wife acted like when she drove into her driveway. She'd see all the lights shut off, and she'd sigh in relief. She'd know that we were still waiting for the birthday girl to get home and she wasn't late. She smile as she got out of the car, but she'd rush towards the door in panic, worried that her daughter might be dropped off at any moment. She'd open the door slowly and say, "It's just me guys. Don't move." When she opened the door.

When she did open the door, no one stirred. Satisfied that we heard her, she took off her jacket and hung it up. After that she headed towards the room with the decorations to get into her hiding place. She walked slowly, because she didn't want to trip over anything in the dark.

Right as we heard her foot step down on the kitchen floor, we flicked the lights on, and came out of our hiding places. "SURPRISE!" we shouted so loud that I was sure the neighbors would hear.

Patricia almost fell over when she saw us all, but she luckily kept herself standing. She looked at us with a confused face, but I could tell she was shocked. "What... Didn't you hear me..." her voice dropped when she noticed her daughter standing in the kitchen with all of us. Her whole family was there, as well as Jenny and everyone else that I sent invitations to. All of us were grinning as she looked at us. I was standing in the middle, with something behind my back. I tried to act as if I was calm, but I really did feel nervous.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice hoarse from being so surprised. She looked around at the decorations she had bought with her best friend, realizing that it all said "Happy Anniversary!"

I felt someone nudge me in the side, and when I looked I realized it was the birthday girl. She winked at me, and then she tilted her head towards her mother. I nodded, and stepped out of the small circle we had made. After taking one last look at the decorations, she turned to me, and her eyes told me everything. "What is this?" she asked.

From behind me I pulled out a bunch of flowers, and I handed them to her. "Don't you remember?" I said, waiting for her to take them. "This is the first day we met."

Did I forget to mention it to you? Our daughter was born on November twelfth.

Her eyes widened as she took the flowers from me. She brought them up to her face to smell them, as if she was trying to see if this was a dream or not. Finally, after an eternity of waiting, she smiled.

"Thank you," she suddenly started to cry, but she put her hand over her mouth as if she tried to stop. "Who's idea was this?" she demanded.

Everyone behind me suddenly pointed directly at me, but when I looked behind me I had to shake my head. "It wasn't ALL my idea. I had some help." Jenny smiled and winked at me.

I turned back to my wife and I saw her jaw drop. "You did all this?" she asked in disbelief.

"It all started out as a tiny plan I made, when you locked me out of our room. Then, when I got some help, it turned into this."

"But... this party was my idea!" she protested. I don't think she could let herself believe I did all this. "This birthday party!"

"With help from me," Jenny spoke up. She was smiling so much I thought it would get stuck. "When you finally came up with it I told Biff and he told me what it was really going to be. We also told the kids- Biff Jr. had to stay out all day because we were afraid he'd accidentally tell you."

"But... but..." she started to stutter. "Why?"

I took in a deep breath, getting ready to say it. I was almost afraid I wouldn't be able to say it, which would ruin everything. "Because I love you." I exhaled in relief.

Her eyes grew even wider. "You love me?"

"I... I'm sorry for all those things I did," I confessed. "I'm sorry I wasn't the best husband to you."

She started to cry quietly again. "Oh my gosh... This was..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"UnBiff-like. How about that?" Jenny said with a smile.

"I'd defiantly go with that." Our daughter said with a laugh. Even Biff Jr. laughed at that.

"All right, all right," I said, sounding annoyed. "Let's just shut up and turn on that music." This was the part that made me the most nervous.

"I'd be glad to, Mr. Tannen." Jenny said. She headed over to where the 'teen' music was supposed to be, but instead there was a record player. Jenny started up the record, and almost immediately Patricia threw her hands over her mouth and gasped. Hopefully you'll be able to guess what I picked- My Girl.

"That's... that's why you brought the records over!" she nearly shrieked. "Oh my..." she was so speechless she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I don't think we got to have a proper dance on this day thirty years ago," I said, taking the flowers from her to set them down. "May I have this dance?"

Suddenly everyone in the room paired up and they started to dance around the room. There wasn't as many people there as there could have been, but the people who were there also helped with everything, even though we made Patricia think there were only three people. They arrived right after she left.

"I can't believe you did this!" she kept saying to me as we danced.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull, Patricia? You're my girl."  
I said with a smile. She covered her hand with her mouth again and looked over at Jenny, just as they did when they were teens. "But you used to call Lorraine 'My Girl' all the time!" she protested. She was doing a lot of that tonight.

"Well, she wasn't the bride at my wedding, was she?"

By then my wife finally was convinced that this was really happening, and it wasn't a dream. We kept on dancing, even after everyone left. Jenny liked to watch us from the other side of the room, and I could see that she was giggling. Our two kids shook their heads as they watched us, for they hadn't fallen in love like this just yet. At some point in the night the McFlys stopped by. Lorraine wanted to see how everything worked out, and she even convinced her youngest son to play "Power of Love" by Lewis Huey and the Newspapers, or some band of that sort. Patricia actually had heard of them before, and loved the song.

I guess you say, what happened after this party? We had another wedding, only a much bigger one that was just the wedding Patricia really wanted. I swore to her that I would never hurt her like I did before ever again, and this time she believed me.

Hopefully I had you shocked- shocked at how much I had changed, and at what the party we were planning actually was. Hopefully you will understand that someone like me really can right his wrongs, as well fall in love with the person they never expected to fall in love with. Same goes for Patricia as well. I don't think she expected to fall in love with a guy like me.

Now I suggest you make like a tree and get outta here.


End file.
